Scarborough Fair
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: Arthur tenía principal aprecio por la Casa de los Tudor. Ahora era un país grande, fuerte... era independiente y se lo debía a Enrique VIII. Los años habían pasado y con ellos los reinados habían continuado Tenía su fe depositada en la mayor de las hijas de Enrique, quien se había alzado como soberana del Reino. ¿Sería ella quién traiga la paz que tanto anhelaba?. One-shot
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Himaruya Hidekaz. La canción de Scarborough Fair le pertenece al folklore ingés.

 **Advertencias:** Intento de fic histórico / Song fic / Arthur con el corazón roto / Relación de los Reyes de Inglaterra y Arthur Kirkland -según mi imaginación-

Sin más, aqui está.

* * *

 **Are you going to Scarborough Fair?**  
 _¿Estás yendo a Scarborough Fair?_

Inglaterra se sentía agradecido con la Casa Tudor. Enrique, a pesar del desorden en el que había convertido su vida, lo había hecho crecer y por ello su devoción y fidelidad eran grandes hacia la Casa Regente. Ya no tenía que darle cuentas a un estúpido mortal que se hacía llamar "vicario de Cristo"… pobres idiotas los que aún seguía besando el piso por el que ese humano caminaba.

Era soberbio, Henry VIII le había dado razones para serlo. Ya no tenía la apariencia del pequeño niño que tenía al rendirle tributos al Papa; era un hombre ahora, uno que podía tener el mundo entero a sus pies si lo deseaba.

.

 **Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme.**  
 _Perejil, salvia, romero y tomillo._

Una vida de excesos tiene sus consecuencias, los humanos no gozan de la inmortalidad que el poseía. La salud del Rey se agravaba, y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la vida del Monarca se escurriera entre sus manos. Arthur tenía miedo ¿quién, si no Enrique, podría continuar?, ¿Eduardo sería capaz? Tenía que serlo, era un Tudor… Arthur no iba a abandonarlo.

El 28 de enero había llegado llevándose el último aliento de Enrique VIII y, antes de cumplirse el mes, Edward VI fue coronado. Era protestante como su padre, sin embargo, aún era un niño de 10 años y el Consejo fue quien asumió el control de Inglaterra. El traidor de Escocia se había aliado con Francia haciendo que la situación para el Reino se complicara, por lo que Arthur decidió hacerse cargo de educar a Eduardo y acompañarlo en cada reunión. El joven Rey era brillante, era solo cuestión de tiempo para ganarse al Consejo entero. Y así, a la edad de 16, los tutores lo declararon mayor de edad y pudo asumir, con autonomía, el Reinado. El problema es que siendo joven aún… era bastante influenciable, cosa aprovechada por los Lord Protectores del Consejo.

Para esa edad, a pesar de su juventud, ya estaba al borde de la muerte. Arthur quería al pequeño pero no había nada que hacer; sin embargo, por el bien de Inglaterra, Eduardo fijo una línea sucesoria en la que no incluía a su hermana católica. No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegara el día en que el pequeño falleciera en su cama ante los ojos de Arthur, que había venido a visitarlo, Eduardo le agradeció por todo… pidió perdón por no haber sido lo suficientemente capaz de seguir… pero estaba seguro de haber dejado en buenas manos a alguien que pudiera seguir al lado de Arthur.

"No estarás solo, England. Y si este es el final, que sea solo mío. No morirás… Yo…estoy cansado; Señor ten piedad de mí, y toma mi espíritu"

.

 **Remember me to one who lives there**  
 _Recuérdale a alguien que vive allí._

Confió en Eduardo, su juicio debía ser el correcto… Frances había renunciado al trono ofrecido por el monarca inglés pero le cedió el derecho a su hija, Jane Grey. Arthur respetaba a la joven Reina, mas no confiaba en ella. ¿Por qué Eduardo no eligió a las otras Tudor hijas de Enrique? Entendía lo de la hija de Catalina de Aragón, y hasta lo de Estuardo… pero ¿y Elizabeth?

Jane fue una mujer culta, inteligente, virtuosa y tenía un espíritu rebelde, era prometedora. No le fue difícil notar la forma en la que Arthur la miraba, la forma en la que le hablaba. Sabía la desconfianza que sentía Inglaterra hacía ella y, a su vez, era consciente de la forma en cómo llego a ostentar al trono.

Jane había contraído matrimonio con el hijo del regente del Consejo como un ardid político del que ella no era parte; además de que, según la línea sucesoria natural, ella era la quinta. El Consejo, no queriendo perder la reforma protestante, la coronó el 10 de Julio de 1553. Ella nunca había deseado ser Reina, pero tenía que demostrarle a Arthur que no era la persona que creía así que decidió no nombrar a su esposo como Rey.

Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Su Reinado solo duró 9 días, los seguidores de la mayor de las hijas de Enrique se rebelaron. Arthur le había jurado lealtad a Jane pero, no podía negar la voluntad del país que exigía a María Tudor como Reina de Inglaterra e Irlanda. Jane fue capturada y juzgada por alta traición a la legítima sucesora del Reino y fue sentenciada a la pena de muerte por decapitación.

Arthur estaba de pie, cerca al patíbulo. Veía a la joven de 16 años de pie, firme y fuerte, aceptar con serenidad su sentencia. Jane, haciendo lo impensado, reafirmó su inocencia, mientras miraba por última vez a su país. Se vendó los ojos con un pañuelo y el terror la inundó haciéndola trastabillar. Arthur, se acercó, tomo sus manos, y la guio. Jane no merecía esto, lo sabía… las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas del país sin realizar él algún gesto o sonido. Fue su Reina… merecía una muerte digna.

 _"_ _Gracias… England"_

Arthur volvió a su posición, el verdugo estaba listo.

 _"_ _Señor, en tus manos encomiendo mi espíritu"_

Un solo golpe fue necesario para acabar con la vida de Jane Grey.

.

 **for she once was a true love of mine.**  
 _Que ella una vez fue mi verdadero amor._

María Tudor había exigido muchas veces el trono que le correspondía pero habían resultado inútiles, sin embargo, tenía al pueblo de su lado… a diferencia de Jane. El día de la coronación de la Reina de 9 días, Maria se reunió con todos sus seguidores y fue proclamada reina en Norfolk. Cosa que llevo a ambas a una guerra, siendo ganada por la Tudor.

Después de la muerte de Jane, quién era la mayor amenaza para su reinado, pudo asumir el trono el 1 de Octubre de 1533, dándose su coronación en la Abadía de Westminster, el 28 de junio de 1554.

Arthur seguía descolocado por los sucesos con Eduardo y Jane, pero no podía negar la alegría que sentía de ver a la hija mayor de Enrique VIII en el poder. Los preparativos para la Ceremonia de Coronación se estaban dando… se sabía las pautas de memoria ¿Cuántas veces no lo había hecho ya? Las ceremonias, cuando el futuro Rey era un varón, eran bastante protocolares, pero, con una mujer… resultaban bastante más personales.

Jane Gray había sido la segunda mujer en tomar el Trono, es cierto, pero las cosas eran bastante diferentes con Maria, Arthur estaba de acuerdo con la Coronación y también era el deseo del pueblo de Inglaterra, era una unión completa… el matrimonio entre una Reina y su País era importante para los ojos del pueblo, y aún lo era más para Arthur… era aún más íntimo para él.

Como era de esperarse, la Abadía de Westminster sólo contaba con la gente más importante de toda Inglaterra, Gales e Irlanda. Maria ya había sido vestida con las túnicas del Colobium sindonis (simboliza la transferencia de poder del pueblo hacia el soberano), Supertunica (abrigo de seda dorada), Robe Royal, Stole Royal (estola de seda) y había recibido el orbe y el cetro. Arthur se acerca a Maria Tudor, hincándose ante ella y colocándole el anillo, en representación al matrimonio que, desde ahora en adelante, los unirá… lazo que será mucho más fuerte que cualquier unión con un humano.

María jura ante los presentes y ante Inglaterra, Arthur KIrkland, su compromiso con su país y reafirmando los votos que tomó, Arthur toma distancia mientras Maria I es coronada e hincándose junto con los presentes en el momento en que esta se reafirma como su Reina y Soberana.

"God save the Queen"

.

 **Tell her to make me a cambric shirt.**  
 _Dile que me haga una camisa de lino_

María era católica, cosa que había dejado en incertidumbre a Inglaterra. Liberó a la parte del clero que había sido encarcelada en los reinados anteriores y se aferraba a la fe Católica de su madre, ya que siempre había rechazado la ruptura con Roma emprendida por su padre y el establecimiento del protestantismo que hizo su hermano Eduardo.

Por otro lado… tomó la tarea de buscar un esposo. La recomendación de la Cámara de Comunes era que eligiera a un inglés por esposo pero ella tenía otros planes.

Arthur había decidido apoyarla ciegamente, confiaba en ella y… aunque el resto de la monarquía estuviera en contra, apoyaría a María por sobre todas las cosas.

.

 **Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme.**  
 _Perejil, salvia, romero y tomillo._

Maria había elegido por esposo a Felipe II, hijo de Carlos V y heredero a la Corona del Reino de España, con la esperanza de contrarrestar el avance francés que perjudicaba al Imperio Español.

El pueblo se le vino en contra, todos se le vinieron en contra. Habían antecedentes: En enero de 1554, el protestante Thomas Wyatt había encabezado una sublevación que tomó Rochester y acampó en las afueras de Londres. María I se comportó valerosamente, y como aún gozaba del apoyo de los londinenses, el intento de golpe de estado fracasó, debiendo Wyatt rendirse y entregarse en febrero.

Los concejales estaban en contra por el temor que Inglaterra se volviese dependiente de España, pero esto no la detuvo en su propósito. A Arthur le afectó. Después de sus diferencias… ¿iba a establecerse en matrimonio con Antonio? ¿Era eso posible? El español se regodearía de esto al final de sus días...

María le dijo que las cosas estarían bien, que las reformas eran necesarias… que esto era necesario para todo el pueblo. Tomó la mano de Arthur y lo miró a los ojos, pidiendo su apoyo.

"¿Tú también me darás la espalda, Arthur?"

Arthur titubeó, tendría que… apoyar a España… María, con un gesto, colocó el anillo de su matrimonio con Inglaterra en el campo visual de los ojos verdes que le miraban atentos.

La apoyaría, ahora más que nunca… además, tenía ganas de patear a Francia ¿no? María le sonrío y colocó su palma en la mejilla del país.

"I love you, England…"

Arthur cerró los ojos sintiendo el tacto. Él también la amaba.

El matrimonio tuvo lugar en la Catedral de Winchester el 25 de julio de 1554, dos días después de su primer encuentro. Felipe tenía 27 años, y ella, 38.

.

 **Without no seam nor fine needlework**  
 _Sin costuras ni finos bordados_

Su Reina se lo había pedido y Arthur, tragándose el orgullo y todo el amor propio que sentía, había accedido. La miraba una vez más… si ella se lo pedía, iría contra el mundo.

Maria había iniciado negociaciones secretas con el papa Julio III inmediatamente después de ser elevada al trono, cuyo resultado fue el envío de un legado pontificio. Ambos reyes, ya casados, buscaron la forma en que Inglaterra se reconciliaría con la Iglesia Católica haciendo así que, en 1554, el Parlamento aprobara casi con absoluta unanimidad la "Súplica", que pedía expresamente perdón al Papa para conciliar con Roma.

La comitiva había llegado. Arthur sufría por dentro, le costaba cada vez más dar un paso hacia adelante. Maria estaba a unos pasos por delante de él, se veía radiante junto a su esposo, España caminaba erguido a su lado, con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y una mirada penetrante hacia él.

"¿Dónde está tu Protestantismo ahora, Inglaterra?... ¿Acaso tu gente ya se dio cuenta del destino que les espera de seguir con la vida pagana que llevan? El que tú no tengas un alma que salvar no hace que tu pueblo sea igual, después de todo… Todo se regresa, Arthur"

No iba a decir nada, no podía decir nada por el amor a su Reina. España lo provocaba, tenía que ser más inteligente que eso… pero el spaniard tenía razón. Los deseos de María eran puros, por eso él estaba allí. Tenía que lavar sus pecados, para ser digno de ella…

El salón era grande y el Jefe de la Iglesia Católica se levanta al verlos llegar. Italia Veneziano y Romano estaban acompañándolo, uno con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro mientras que el mayor… con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara.

Los saludos de rigor se dieron, María se arrodilló rogando por el perdón de Su Santidad y su reincorporación a la religión verdadera… pero el principal centro de atención era el país británico. España sonreía con suficiencia, Romano aguantaba las carcajadas y Feliciano lo miraba con una mirada suplicante, sintió la mano de su Reina tocándolo y se arrodilló. Le dolía, como nunca… no era un dolor físico, era uno más fuerte y profundo.

Renegó de su fe, de Enrique VIII y su descendencia entera, renegó de lo que había logrado y del estilo de vida que había llevado. Suplico perdón, suplicó hasta que las lágrimas de rabia empezaron a salir. Sentía la mirada de todos… no podía quebrársele la voz. El Papa estiró su mano, y la puso por delante de Arthur.

"Entonces, Reino de Inglaterra e Irlanda… ¿juras fidelidad, obediencia y sumisión ante la Iglesia Católica y ante mí?"

Maria, que yacía arrodillada a su lado, tanteó en busca de su mano y la apretó. Ella contaba con él… podía hacerlo… tenía que hacerlo.

"Sí, Su Santidad. Lo juro por el Dios vivo en el que deposito mi fe y la de mi pueblo"

.

 **and then she'll be a true love of mine.**  
 _Y ella será mi amor verdadero._

Arthur había hecho todo por ella pero no era suficiente, había hecho lo que hizo por ella por voluntad propia, sin resentimiento, pero… no podía perdonarle esto.

Maria Tudor comenzó a privilegiar a los católicos en Inglaterra, incluso devolviendo los bienes confiscados en los anteriores reinados a ciertas órdenes religiosas. Ante esto, la situación en el pueblo se hizo insostenible y… la rebelión estalló.

La fe de María fue más lejos, saliéndose de control, y condenando a los principales líderes protestantes en contra del régimen a la hoguera. El efecto de estas condenas (unas 300 ejecuciones) fue contraproducente, que por otra parte, estaba en contradicción con su habitual comportamiento clemente. También envió espías a los lugares donde se habían refugiado protestantes ingleses, como Dinamarca, y prohibió bajo pena de muerte la posesión de libros religiosos no católicos. La reina pronto advirtió que estas medidas sólo creaban resentimiento e incitaban a la rebelión, de modo que puso sus esperanzas en engendrar un heredero que prosiguiese la conversión del país al catolicismo…. Heredero que nunca llegó.

Arthur había llegado a sentir odio por ella. Todas y cada una de las noches en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez el sonido de los gritos, los lamentos, los llantos y los quejidos de las víctimas de la Reina. El olor a carne quemada… los colores naranjas y carmesí de las hogueras…

Bloody Mary había llegado a convertirse en la reina más sanguinaria que el pueblo de Inglaterra alguna vez haya tenido. No obstante, el ahora Rey de España y esposo de la Reina de Inglaterra, había pedido la intervención británica en contra de los franceses a lo que Maria había cedido. Mandando dinero y tropas… haciendo que Inglaterra peleara una guerra que no le correspondía.

Simplemente, la mujer a la que había amado… ya no existía más.

…

La guerra con Francia trajo sinsabores a Inglaterra, además, se había extendido una epidemia de gripe por todo el país. Se había apoyado en su esposo, Felipe II, pero este se había ido a España para no volver… se había quedado sola. Buscó desesperadamente a la única persona a la que había estado para ella, a quién había humillado, lastimado y destrozado. Y María lloró, por Arthur, por el dolor que le causó, por las cosas que había hecho y, con toda el alma, trató de alcanzar su perdón.

Fueron años los que María intentó e intento. Arthur se había dado cuenta, no la odiaba… pero le dolía cuanto le hizo. No podía perdonarla ¿Ella acaso alguna vez pensó en lo que sentía? ¿Por qué él tenía que ceder? La situación se había vuelto insostenible para el país, sabía lo que tenía que hacer por más que sus sentimientos mandaran otra cosa. Ya no podía seguir así… había decidido no volverla a ver más.

Esto la destrozo por completo. La salud de la Reina empezó a deteriorarse, y se hizo necesario pensar en la sucesión; descartado su esposo, que no habría sido aceptado de ningún modo por el país, además, su hermana Elizabeth había empezado a ganar popularidad y la gracia del pueblo. Y ya que era inevitable, le había pedido a su hermana, su sucesora, que se cambiara al catolicismo y que persistiera con su reforma, a lo que Isabel había fingido aceptar.

Inglaterra tenía sus esperanzas depositadas en la última de las Tudor, había empezado a apoyarla desde hacía mucho tiempo…

El país estaba recostado sobre la pared, frente a la puerta de la Reina agonizante. La princesa Elizabeth salió dejándole el pase libre para el ingreso a la recámara… Arthur se estaba sopesando las cosas pero aún así decidió entrar a la habitación. Era la última voluntad de María Tudor.

Maria no era ni la sombra de lo que fue. Su semblante enfermo, opaco, su dificultad para hablar y su poca fuerza no hacían referencia en nada a su semblanza cuando ostento la corona de Inglaterra. Arthur se acercó al borde de la cama, con el respeto al que todo británico tendría por su Reina.

\- Han pasado años… Arthur

\- Sí, mi señora. Aunque lamento decirle que sólo vengo por la última petición de un condenado a muerte

María levantó la mano temblorosa, en busca de la del joven que yacía cerca. Arthur la tomó y cerró los ojos, le dolía…

\- Lo lamento tanto, England…. No… Yo, María Tudor, como mujer, te imploro, Arthur Kirkland, que perdones todo lo que te he causado…

\- Su Majestad, debería descansar –Aguantaba, solo tenía que cumplir con el último deseo de aquella mujer. Un último dolor, por ella.

\- ¿Podrías… cumplir la voluntad de esta moribunda en su lecho de muerte? –Arthur la miro- Entiendo que pagaré por mis pecados con toda una eternidad de sufrimientos…

\- No…

\- … iré en paz, si me perdonas…

\- Yo…

Y el corazón de Arthur se destrozó, miró a Maria una vez más y quiso responderle. La amaba, todo este tiempo la amó y eso fue lo que lo lastimaba aún más. No la odiaba ¿cómo podría? Se había engañado todo este tiempo… se había dejado llevar por el sentimiento del pueblo de Inglaterra.

Abrió la boca, movió los labios gesticulando una respuesta que nunca salió. Su voz sonaba, pero no era lo que ambos esperaban oir.

 **Ask her to find me an acre of land.** **  
** _Diganle que me encuentre un acre de tierra_

 **Parsley, sage, rosemary and Thyme.** **  
** _Perejil, salvia, romero y tomillo_

 **Between the salt water and the sea-sand,**  
 _Entre el agua salada y la arena del mar_

 **for then she'll be a true love of mine.** **  
** _Y ella volverá a ser mi verdadero amor._

Ambos conocían aquellos versos. Los de aquella canción…

María al principio miraba extrañada a Arthur, pero a medida en que lo oía, todo tomaba sentido y las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas. Arthur se desesperó, intentó formular lo que su Reina quería y necesitaba oir en esos momentos, lo que su corazón le rogaba decir… pero su boca se negaba a obedecer.

El golpe que María no pudo aguantar. Comenzó a toser y luego a desestabilizarse, el médico de cabecera entró alertado por los quejidos de la Reina mientras Arthur retrocedía viendo la escena. Sus labios no dejaban de articular los versos de aquella canción.

Salió de la habitación, corriendo por los pasillos del Palacio de St. James, buscando el lugar más alejado del que tenía recuerdo.

 **Are you going to Scarborough Fair?**  
 _¿Estás yendo a Scarborough Fair?_

 **Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme.**  
 _Perejil, salvia, romero y tomillo_

 **Remember me to one who lives there**  
 _Recuérdale a alguien que vive allí._

 **for she once was a true love of mine.**  
 _Que ella una vez fue mi verdadero amor._

Y Arthur lloró. Comprendió todo y nada a la vez… y odió su existencia y todo cuanto era.

Arthur Kirkland amaba a María Tudor y la perdonaba. No podía verla sufrir… y daría todo por evitar que lo haga. Había sido un completo idiota, haberla dejado durante todos estos años… se arrepintió con el alma.

Pero Inglaterra, el Reino de Inglaterra e Irlanda, aborrecía a Maria I. El pueblo la odiaba, la quería muerta… quería cobrar el dolor que les había obligado vivir, la sangre que derramo, las vidas que se llevó.

Ser la representación de un país era ser la representación del pueblo… Nunca importó lo que Arthur alguna vez haya sentido, no importaba lo que alguna vez haya querido… si la voluntad del pueblo era una, por más que este roto por dentro, tendría que cumplirla.

Arthur no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez el verso, se tiraba de los cabellos pero la canción seguía una y otra vez. Intentó todo pero no pudo hacer nada, su corazón terminaba de romperse y en lo único que pensaba era en la mujer que había dejado en ese cuarto.

Pasaron minutos…. Y todo cesó. El sonido de su voz fue reemplazado por los gritos de felicidad que comenzaban a llenar las calles. Los pobladores habían salido a celebrar.

Era el 17 de noviembre de 1558, Maria Tudor había muerto a los 42 años y la gente salió a las calles celebrando la muerte de la Bloody Mary, reclamando a Elizabeth como su legítima Reina.

Arthur no podía dejarse ir. Se puso de pie, se acercó al balcón y vio como la nación entera se regocijaba en la muerte de Maria. Secó sus lágrimas, bajo las escaleras de la torre y se dirigió hacia el salón principal. Elizabeth lo miraba con una sonrisa apagada.

Se acercó hacia la ahora Reina de Inglaterra, se arrodilló y presto vasallaje. Elizabeth se arrodilló a su nivel mientras secó los ojos del rubio con las mangas de su vestido.

"No, Arthur. Tu lugar no es a mis pies….es a mi lado, Inglaterra"

La Tudor se puso de pie, ofreciéndole la mano a Arthur. Este dudo unos segundo hasta tomarla… sabía lo que implicaba de hacerlo, no debía volver a equivocarse otra vez. Sostuvo y estrecho con fuerza la mano de Ellizabeth y se puso de pie siendo aplaudidos por los presentes… sellando de esta forma el derecho total de Elizabeth Tudor hacia el trono del Reino de Inglaterra… y sellando también el futuro pacto entre la Monarquía, Su Majestad Elizabeth I y la Nación.

* * *

Aquí mi primer fic con referencias históricas, he investigado cuanto pude pero de todas formas... no me fío. Si alguien sugiere alguna corrección, es bienvenida!

No sé que decir... tenía la necesidad de escribirlo :3

La verdad es que, con esta canción... fue amor a primer sonido -¿eso existe?- y las cosas en mi cabeza se armaron de esta forma... fue inevitable.

La letra de la canción es la descripción de un amor que terminó mal y, ahora que la otra persona quiere volver... bueno, el que sufrió le responde pidiéndole cosas imposibles de hacer, para así volverlo a amar.

Eso es todo! Gracias por leer! ^^


End file.
